


Viper Hanging Around Your Neck

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Path (TV), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Abuse, Biblical References, Biblical Reinterpretation, Blood, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Child Death, Choking, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Malnutrition, Masturbation in Shower, Murder, Neck touching, Non-Explicit Sex, Physical Abuse, Rare Pairings, Rutting, Sexy Dream Snake Times, Slight Bondage, Smut, Snakes, Snakes are Evil, Violence, dream murder, kind of, mastubation, somewhat self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Iron and blood have the same kind of taste; a coppery, vengeful taste that sticks to your tounge when you have the first taste.Even after you've already had your fill, the blood lingers on the taste, like a bad cold, like the stinging burn of alcohol running down your throat. But where One-Eye is concerned, blood and iron is the only taste he's had on his tongue since he could remember.





	1. I-Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finally finished the first part to the OneParh story I've been working on. Credit for creation of the rare pair goes to Postmortendesign who was really excited to hear that I was working on this for him. 
> 
> I do have to say that updates will be slow, because each chapter I plan to make over 5k words, possibly 10k. And I'm working on other things as well. So do enjoy!!
> 
> Warning!!!
> 
> This is the first chapter, but lots of bad things happen, please read tags, which will be added as the story goes, before continuing!!

Matthew 3:7  
But when he saw many of the Pharisees and Sadducese coming for baptism, he said to them, "You brood of vipers, who warned you to flee from the wrath to come?"

~~

Iron and blood have the same kind of taste; a coppery, vengeful taste that sticks to your tounge when you have the first taste. Even after you've already had your fill, the blood lingers on the taste, like a bad cold, like the stinging burn of alcohol running down your throat. But where One-Eye is concerned, blood and iron is the only taste he's had on his tongue since he could remember.

Or as far as his memory goes back, to a time where he wasn't woken each day with cold water, and make shift food being pushed over through the bars. There is no memory in which he remembers a time where he was happy, and everything was warm. No, instead he remembers a dark, cold room he sleeps in, the pole the men chain him to, and the blurred faces of the men he has killed.

A leather strap that tightens around his throat each day, like an angry lover who tries to subdue his wrath on his bride.

Dog fights are illegal in many countries, but these men are smart, and sometimes the police will shed a blind eye if there amused enough. And when they drag One-Eye out of his cage, to be exhibited in front of angry, red faced men, they laugh and roar at him. He is ugly, and ugly things are meant to be in cages, chained up with blood on their mouth. He is all of those things, and so much more.

There's a dark thing that lives and sleeps inside him, it snaps and growls when he fights. And when he licks the blood off his lips and hands, it purrs and rumbles. The only thing that makes this dark thing calm, is when he fights. When he tears men apart, renders there flesh into impossible directions and poses, and chews pieces of flesh off the dead man's body. The men find it disgusting, others get off, and throw money for more.

Later on, after a fight, the owners will bring the men who lost his dog around to his cage, just to pull the chain tight. And let the men beat him, so there pathetic sense of failure can be lifted up, by savagely beating him. He doesn't cry, nor does he speak at all. His tolerance for pain, is much more than the money being handed over for his 'shows'.

And says nothing, because no one will listen to a monsters call.

He looses his voice during a fight, when a man continuously punched his throat. Rupturing the vocal cords, and making him cough blood, in return for the gift, One-Eye bites the man's cheeks off. He remembers a few owners talking about pork cheeks, and how they are the best part of the meat. The flesh is tender and red, the man screams, but One-Eye stops him by diving in for a little more.

They kidnap little boys off the street, and train them to care for One-Eye and the other caged animals. Not many make it far into their lives, some are disembowled, others are raped and killed afterwards. But for One-Eye, he ignores the kid's try at conversation with him. The kid is small, probably not even in his teen years, with shaggy blonde hair, that's muddy and dirty. They train the boy how to push food into One-Eye's cage, and to lead him to the next fight. If he fights well, the owners will allow the boy to take him down to a small pool of water, to wash himself. Really he just stands in the cold water, and listens to the outside world. No matter how bad the conditions seem, he always smiles at One-Eye.

He turns, as little as he can because the chains for him are always pulled tight, and lays his head down.

~~

He remembers a time where he wasn't always in this same cage, no he had been sold by a another owner once, and these one's kept him around. No matter how many dogs or men he killed, they always kept him around.

It was around sometime when the sun was still up, knowing time was not as important as it should be for One-Eye, but like every creature on Earth they all had a knowing sense of what time of day it was. Three men had walked into the room, unchanging his hook, and dragging him out. At this point, he would always make it a struggle for his captures to pull hon around. They yelled and cursed at him, until one grabbed a stack and beat him into moving. They had pushed him into a room, kicking him to his knees, before chaining him back up and leaving.

He waited only a few minutes before two new men walked in.

He recognized one as being the leader of the group, his sole was wicked ad fake. But the other man's matched along with his, they eyed One-Eye, as he stared back at them.

"You are right, he really is an ugly looking one." Said the new man, smiling at the leader.

One-Eye bared his teeth, trying to make facesmile at the both of them. They both tensed, feeling threatened by his bloodied fangs, and his hard cold eye.

"Yes. He is...he's a good fighter too. Kills everyone we send into the ring, hasn't lost a single fight." The man smirks, pulling out a cigarette to smoke. One-Eye cringed slightly at the smell, yet his face doesn't portray any feeling.

"Hm....I want to see him react, give me a stick." The other man says, when he's handed a metal rod he swings it back, and smashes it against One-Eye's back. He gasps in awe when he see the metal bend from the force, One-Eye propels forward a little, but other than that he doesn't move or say anything.

There's a moment of silence, before the man speaks again.

"I'll take him."

The leader smiles, gross yellow teeth shine in the light, as his money greedy hands reach out for the dollars. Eyes flashing in lust for the power and money. He smiles like a snake, nodding his head as they both leave the room. One-Eye stays tensed, he knows two more men will come in and take him to a truck to be transfered. Closing his eyes, he takes a calming breath and waits.

~~

After a year or two of living in his new fight rink, he's learned never to form attachments to people. Even if he never spoke, or made friends with people. But during one month of new a new shipment of dogs, he watches a little boy get pushed put of the truck. He is small, and dirty just like everyone else, he's missing a front tooth and when he talks he has a lisp.

One-Eye can smell the fear off the boy, when they throw him onto a cage next to his own. The boy looks up to One-Eye, and starts sobbing his eyes out. A few minutes of listening to his cries, and One-Eye moves, he pushes a hand through the bars, settling it on the kids shoulder. That seems to calm the boy down a little, as he leans into the touch and sobs quietly. No one takes notice of the two, but One-Eye makes a small vow to keep the boy safe.

Only to find out what the saying, "all good things never last", really means.

The boy, he funds out later is named Sam. He has a loving mom and dad, and a fat dog named King. He lost his tooth from getting into a brawl at school, and was kidnapped while he was walking home one day. One-Eye watches as the boy gets weaker, and gets sick a few times from the lack of food. The men don't take him out for fighting, they tend to walk by and spit at his feet. Before moving to beat and poke at One-Eye.

One-Eye starts slipping half his meal over to Sam, he gets a small smile and a warm feeling in his chest when the boy eats. He feels himself grow protective of the boy, and hides him from those dark eyes of the owners. They never notice the boy mainly because he starts to copy One-Eye's movements and learns how to hide in plain sight.

Together they are like silent predators in a room full of sheep, together they make it through.

Sam is only thirteen when they push him into his first fight, when he comes back he looks haunted. Besides the ugly cut on his cheek, he looks fine. Covered in blood a bit, but other than that he looks fine. Yet when One-Eye looks into his eyes he knows, he's lost his little boy.

Just like he watched him grow sock and weary, get better and stronger, he watches as the little boy slips away and a blood thirsty man grows from the seed. He starts sleeping on the other side of the cage, because he can't handle those evil tendrils of want for blood which leak off the boy. He wishes he could cry for the boy, but his tears ran out long ago.

So now he just watches the monster grow, and then the day comes where he has to fight Sam.

When they let him loose, Sam howls or snarls at One-Eye. Running at him with wild mad eyes, a diseased cow left to roam the wild. But One-Eye is a predator, and predators don't run. He slips under Sam, grabbing him by the waist and throwing him down.

The boy cries out,.and lashes at him. He holds down his arms, and grabs his throat, putting enough pressure to kill the boy. Watching as the life runs away from his eyes, then again the boy had already been dead. And was walking around in a hollow shell of a body.

When One-Eye gets chained back into his cell, he dreams of a happy boy that rubs away from him. And he never sees him again.

~~

When the winter comes around, the building becomes as cold as the mountain tops. If, One-Eye ever knew what it was like to be on a mountain, since he's only lived in the building. The food gets cut short, and people start to starve, they loose muscles and become too weak to fight. The men get angry when they cry at night, and whip them until there cries are silenced, or they die. Not many make it through the winter, but summer is no better. Muggy, hot and sickness creeps behind a man's back, striking him like a snake foes to a horse, to get the rider off balanced. During the summers dog's will die from the food, or getting bad bowl movement, where they will proceeds to throw up there guts or out comes out the other hole. The worst part is when the heat becomes too much, that the dog's will start to hallucination about random things. Screaming and thrashing out at any of the owners who come by.  But One-Eye has a different way of getting fed.

He eats parts flesh from the men he kills.

When no one looks or cares, he leans and bites the throat out, swallows their tongues, or tear off skin and muscle. It is bland tasting, warm and fresh, better than what they sever him anyways. And soon it becomes a habit for him to eat, and tear into flesh.

It becomes an addiction.

They laugh when he snarls, and growls silently at them. A tiger warning the pig to run and hide, before he starts chasing after them, ans sinks his large teeth into there pink flesh. They never listen, they never run. When men start poking at him, he'll jump and bite off a finger or two, and the chain gets pulled tighter. They start using sticks to annoy him, but the constant jab is nothing compared to dreams.

They are the real pain.

When they started it was slow, strange occurrences he would ignore in the morning, but soon they become nightmares he rather enjoys more than the fight. Red smoke, and burns that he can feel in the morning, strange visions bound to happen. The inevitable truth he cannot avoid, and soon he starts to watch and listen more than ignore. There is always something that stays behind in his dreams.

Sometimes it's a snake that tries to swallow him while, or a tiger he knows is there and yet he can't find it in the barrage of leaves. Sometimes he drowns, others he burns and his skin peels off into smoke. He dies a lot, and the aching stab or wound can be felt in the morning. Once in a blue moon he finds himself in a black nothingness, and stands in the calming silence. Silence tells no lies.

Tonight he dreams of something dark, and coming.

~~

It is a figure, long and sleek, with elegance that a dancer would envy. Bottomless, sea-blue eyes that stare unblinking from the tree branch it perches from, long coils wrapped around the trunk. Or around his throat. The serpent hisses, and stays quiet and still when he approaches the tree, a welcoming smile to hide those poisonous fangs of yours. It is a garden, but with only one tree, like something torn from the pages of a book he never heard or read of before.

The serpent, however, is always in his dreams. It had been a few months ago, after he was beaten for killing a prized fight dog. The beating left his skin raw and red, but would eventually heal and leave a nothing behind, but a faint scratch. Finding himself standing the golden fields of a beautiful garden, he had walk down the isles and examined each fruit, none had caught his eye. And then he saw the apple tree.

Forbidden fruit

Right when his hand was grazing upon the shiny red fruit, the snake had came crawling sown the trunk. Hissing at him in warning, so he slowly pulled his hand back away. Pleased, the snake hissed softly, wrapping itself around the branch, and eyeing him up and down. It saw no threat in him, as One-Eye saw no real threat from the snake.

'So, where does the apple fall from the tree, when a dog cones to piss on the trunk?' It mocks, following his movement. One-Eye says nothing, stands still, and shows no emotion, built like a cold statue.

The snake tilts it's head, sliding it's tounge out-once, twice, three times-before settling back down on the branch. 'The answer is no, because fruit can not choose to fall on it's own. I just wanted to see your reaction, however, since you are apparently a walking statue, there was no humor to find in the joke.'

One-Eye's mouth twitches down slightly, like he was trying to frown.

'Hmm..you look very boring, and of no concern to me.' The serpent sighs, it's cooling body relaxing lazily, 'Although, the question does peek my interest on how you got here, then again, you can't talk so now I am bored once more.'

One-Eye looses interest in the snakes charms and tricks, and moves to leave. The snake says nothing and watches him explore more of the garden, only to come back to the apple tree, and seat himself down next to the trunk. Smiling, or at least what a snake looks like when it smiles, the serpent slithers silently down the trunk, if it was anyone else they wouldn't have noticed. But One-Eye has had years of training to zone in on a sound, and just listen. He does it when the guards talk, or the owners make deals, sometimes to just listen to the outside world. But he can hear the serpents movements, the creak and crack of every bone, how the scales sound against the trees rough trunk, and the faint hiss when it's tongue slides out of it's mouth.

Slowly, it slides around One-Eye's throat, not enough to kill or choke, but to get a hold of him. Phantom memories of the leather strap done back to One-Eye, his fingers twitch to tear the snake off, and break it's slimey spine, down to each bone. He doesn't, instead he closes his eyes and leans back, as the snake coils around his body. Smooth, cold scales against warm, tanned skin, as it's tongue flicks across his blue markings. Exhaling the breath he was holding, he feels the snake coil around him, leaving his skin burning with it's cool scales.

'Only a fool let's a snake hang around his neck.' It appeals, whispering moans and lies into his ear.

It knows.

~~

He wakes to the sound of a dog screaming, the sound is jarring, like glass shattering into a million pieces, and stabbing into a man's throat. A sick, slimey, feeling slithers down his spine, like a snake trailing over his body. One of the owners stomps over, screaming angerly, back at the man to be quiet, when the dog doesn't he grabs a heavy metal stick and beats him. It's ten beatings, before his cries turn to whimpers and whines, satisfied the man throws down the stick, and storms off to the woman he was fucking. She is a pretty little thing, with blonde curls, and a v-neck dress that exposes her heavy breast. Any man would find this to be very appealing, but One-Eye see's through her poor disguise, and snorts in disgust.

It's ten beatings, before his cries turn to whimpers and whines, satisfied the man throws down the stick, and storms off to the woman he was fucking. She is a pretty little thing, with blonde curls, and a v-neck dress that exposes her heavy breast. Any man would find this to be very appealing, but One-Eye see's through her poor disguise, and snorts in disgust.

When he walks by One-Eye's cage, he spits at his feet and laughs. The woman comes over to look at One-Eye, raising an eyebrow as she gets closer.

"What's wrong with his eye, he's so ugly looking?" She asks, sticking q hip out, to rest an arm.

"Don't know, got fucked up on a fight or something. We call him One-Eye, ugly fucker ain't he." The man spits, grabbing the woman by her hips, and pulling her closer.

"I wanna see him fight, can we do that?" She asks, slurring her words a little.

"We can beat him, it's a little too late to get a fight started." The man says, grabbing a stick, and poking at One-Eye's side.

"Take him out, and beat him!" She cheers.

Drunk on liquid courage, the idiot moves and opens the cage, walking in to unlock One-Eye's bindings. He let's the drunk get a few swings in, until he grows angry and actually starts to snap at One-Eye. When the drunk lands a hit on One-Eye's blind side. This time when the man reels back, One-Eye lunges and grabs his throat. He chokes, and flails wildly at One-Eye, but One-Eye doesn't give in.  
Not until the idiot is dead.

The woman laughs, unaware of what had happened to the man. She doesn't take notice when One-Eye stalks towards her, it's not until strong hands have wrapped themselves around her throat that she starts trying to scream. She does easily in his hands.

When her body drops to the ground, he looks up. He's free from the cage, he can run away, live a life. Do what he wants, and never have t fight again.

But who would take him in?  
Where would he even go?

No one.

No where.

He slumps, and walks back to the cage, closing it and chaining himself back up. Then goes back to sleep.

Leaning his head back, he goes to shut his weary eye, and maybe get some more rest.

A few minutes later, and he's awaken by a small hand on his arm, his hand twitches, jerking to grab and snap the bone. But the ties on his wrist are sturdy, and hold him back. The boy flinched, and moves away, they stare at each other. When the boy blinks and cones to realization, he turns to his side, and pushes in a tray of food for One-Eye to eat. Today he will fight another dog, today he will kill and est the flesh from another man, today will be another normal day.

Barely through his flimsy looking slice of bread, the strap around his neck is tighten as he jerks backwards. The men laugh, and unlock the cage, poking and prodding for him to exit, he does without a fuss but they still poke at him. Hooking two chains around the bindings on his wrist, they pull him along the dirt ground t the fight room. It's possible the only part he likes about fights.

The room is outside the building, blinding sunlight and fresh air that burns the lungs, and winds wiping past his skin. There they hook his strap chain to a pope, and release his wrist from there bindings, he knows the routine down to the beginning. He'll stalk back to the pole, and wait for the new dog, and when he gets pushed in they'll start to fight and the men will yell and cheer. One-Eye will most likely win, he always does...

They throw a dog into the mud rink. He is younger than One-Eye, and less beat up, saved for the red lashes on his back from an earlier whipping. Looking around like a wild hare, searching for a nearby predator, then his eyes land on One-Eye. The dog—who had wild eyes filled with panic and venom and flooded over with fight or flight—but One-Eye simply stood in wait, allowing the hunted to make the first move.

Everything happened fast from there.

One-Eye stalks back and forth in front if the pole with the grace of a panther, body coiled and ready for anything. He bares his teeth in warning. and the dog flinches.

The man shot a look to at the roaring men around the rink, before letting out a cry and running at One-Ey with all the strength his shaking legs had. He sighs. It had been his first mistake. Charging like a rage-blind bull would be as useful as throwing fish into the sand, and telling it to swim. Predicting which way the man would be charging from, One-Eye sidesteps from his hazardous fist throwing. He toyed with the dog’s haphazard flailing like that for a while, dodging and shifting just enough to let the man wear himself out. At one point one the dog's wild growling, ad fist punching, he hits One-Eye in the shoulder. But it's like punching a mountain, he doesn't move at all, he just grabs the man's arm and snarls

That’s when it happened.

The dark thing inside himself emerged like horns from a devil’s head. His eye went dark, his face went cold, and his muscles bound and tense. The shouting me. around the rink knows what will happen next, they knew before the fight had even began that the new dog won't make it.

When the dog charged again, One-Eye grabbed him by the wrist and flung him around, jerking him upwards in a terrifyingly powerful grip. One-Eye pulls the dog to his chest, ripping his head back to expose the bare neck, and uses his fangs to tear out the skin and flesh. At first, there was shouting and garbled cries of struggle, but as he grips tighter against the flesh, the cries became gargles and gasps.

Then the artery gave.

The roaring men around the rink, flinch as the blood bushes from the dog's neck, and hits their faces and chest. One-Eye pulls his head back, with a chunk of flesh gripped between his teeth, lolling his head back slowly he opens wider and swallows the divine meat. The taste of iron fills his mouth, and the meat slips down his throat leaving a slight burn. The taste is horrendous, bloody, a blissful delight.

It's almost pointless for them to try, and find a strong enough dog to fight One-Eye, because he is a tiger amongst kittens.

~~

They keep him out for another fight, this dog is fat and ugly, he takes a bite out of both cheeks, before snapping his neck. Right when the sun starts to set, they pull him back into the dark ominous building, and chain him right back up from the start. The men laugh, and curse profanities at him, before leaving to collect their reward. He sighs, and eats the half assed food that gets slid into his cage.

"You fight really well," the boy tells him, chewing at his own slice of bread. "it's why they haven't killed you yet. You make the most money."

He leaves when One-Eye slides the tray back to the boy, leaving One-Eye to rest in piece. Shifting ever slightly so his head can lean against the wall, it's better this way. He back doesn't scream at the odd angle, and he doesn't wake with a kink in his neck. When he closes his eyes, he finds himself back on the Garden.

Now in a biblical sense, you expect One-Eye to know such a place from the old text, and such. Yet he has lived a life of pain and cold, so no, he would not know what this place really ment. But what little he knows about gardens, makes up for what he knows about snakes. Tricksters and deceiving animal's that when you ask for a hand, they'll give you a dead limb instead.

So, when he blinks at the sun, and feels tight, scaly coils around his body, he does not move, nor does he even try to begin with.

'A meat eater, I see, hm? Well, if I were you I wouldn't be so worried on trying any meat in the future.' The serpent hums, sliding down his neck. 'I heard that meat makes a killer out of us, and we have no need for killers in this world do we, hm?'

One-Eye sniffs, because he knows the serpent is hearing with him. No, way could there ever be a perfect place where people live without blood on their hands, maybe not now, but when the time comes, everyone ends up with blood on their hands. Whether they like it, or not.

'Now, now don't give me that look. I'm only here to help.' It lies, snaking down to his waist. 'Besides where would you be, if you hadn't killed all those men? Dead? Or a weak little boy? You ended up as neither, because you grew strong, and you ate what the Devil's hand had givith to you. Hm?'

Sexual desire.

Another thing he knows about snakes, is how some believe that a serpent can represent sexual desire, or fertility. What a sinful feeling it can make you have, a sinful need of want, lust and desire, what a sinful feeling indeed. Body hot and sweaty, the snake rubs it's cooling scales against him, tongue sliding out and tasting One-Eye salty skin, slick with sweat, tasting of blood. It always taste like blood, he never wash awau the smell, only cover it up. He can almost imagine the snakes body being another's, soft and warm, with calloused hands that slide up and down his sides. Heavy, racked breathing against his neck, was the wandering hands trail down to his-

~~

Again he is awaken from a sharp, piercing noise in the air, but this time it is not a dog screaming. Something different from what he usually hears in the building, when he turns to look he does not see the boy who always comes to feed him, nor does he see any guards around his cage. Flexing his hands, he stretches and turns, choking slightly from the leather strap around his neck, as he tries to listen in. There is the sound of guns, and yelling, feet stomping against the dirt ground like thunderous drums, beating and pounding, orders are being shouted. One-Eye closes his eyes, and listens.

"Over here! Get this man some water!"

"Here! Here!"

"Come quick, he needs food!"

"We've got one over here!"

These voices are strange to One-Eye, he's never heard them before, not to mention the soft and kind note they carry though the air. Like bird songs,melodic and sweet being heard through cold metal walls. Footsteps run around, and some curses are thrown out, but soon put to rest by an unknown force. The door to One-Eye's room slams open, and a few strangers walk in, they look clean, friendly, kind. Different. A trick? They look nothing like the dog's he's used to seeing around the place, or the pig face money owners.

A golden eye stares back at One-Eye, as he watches them unlock the cage to walk over and cut his rope. When they him free, he attacks.

He's doesn't care about the possibilities of who or what these people are or doing. Hunger is driving him mad, and they look fresh, clean, and good like a roast. The owners haven't fed him since his little mishap, they yelled and hit hit not because the people were killed. No, they never cared of anyone was dead or alive, but because One-Eye had eaten pieces from their bodies. 'Revolting beast!', one helped before pressing a hot bud to his bare shoulder. He snaps at a few of the strange clean people as they step forward, and tries to jump, being pulled back by his collar.

"He's too feral, go get Cal!" A dark skinned woman shouts, stepping back when One-Eye nears her, baring red-white fangs.

It's like everything's turned in slow motion, running into the room is someone One-Eye would call a two-face angel. His dark hair is cut short, like a buzz cut, revealing sea-blue eyes that can capture the soul in one woeful blink. He is strong looking, and wear's the same blue shirt, with the single gold eye as the others do. Striding in with as much strength and confidence as a lion would do when walking with it's pride, but One-Eye sees what's really beneath the mask. He see's the same dark thing that lurks in the pit of this man's stomach , but his is smaller, and calm.

He wonders what he must taste like under the skin.

"Sir, it's okay, we're here to help. Please, we just need you to ca-"

He doesn't finish. Mainly because the chain loosen's, and breaks off around One-Eye's neck, and he strikes. Quick on his feat from years of fighting, One-Eye lunges at the angel, and throws a punch. He misses his mark as the man drops down low, propelling forward to grab One-Eye around the waist. They're both thrown off their feet, as the man falls into One-Eye when he hits the ground. But One-Eye is relentless.

He jabs his thumbs into the man's shoulder, and pushes him off, rolling them in the dirt of the cage, and jabbing an elbow into his side. The man stutters and coughs, hitting him in the blind side with a fist that hits One-Eye on the bottom of his chin. One-Eye snarls and grabs his neck, pressing down on the wind pipes and watches as the angel's face starts to turn red from lack of oxygen. Red turns to blue, and closes in on purple. It's almost too beautiful for him to let go. 

Almost.

Suddenly, he has an arm wrapped around his throat, and he's being dragged off by two more arms. He makes them struggle to pull and push, like an elderly man trying to push a boulder out of his bed. That is until there's a sharp puncture in his neck, and slowly, ever so slowly the world starts to grow dark around him. Faces begin to blur and wash away from sight, as words jumble around, bouncing through his head with no meaning. Vision going dark, and closing onto a single blue-eyed face.

"It's okay, you're safe now, we'll take care of you. All your pain is going to go away."

Safe?

Safe...

One-Eye has never felt safe in his life, and never will be safe in this cruel, cruel world. There is no where safe he can be, no home or place to sleep in and come back to family. No open arms, warm a miles, home made food, no love in his heart, no love for the beast. He is alone, and built to kill. He is what's unsafe, a danger to those around him, so no, he is not safe. And he never will be.

Staring down at him are those bottomless sea-blue eyes, soft pink lips speak wordlessly to him. A soothing voice he cannot hear, or understand, white noise fading, fading ever so lightly. But he does feel the coils around his body once more, the snakes warm breath. and those wandering hands. It laughs, and hisses into his ear.

'What have you gotten yourself into now, hm?'

And the world goes dark...


	2. II- Silent Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At the last it bites like a serpant, And stings like a viper." Proverbs 23:32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so so SO sorry for how this took, I ended up getting sick pretty bedly, and just couldn't write about anything. But, tada, finally a new chapter for this story. I hope it satisfies your cravings for now. 
> 
> The POV is in Cal's by the way, not mang warning for this chapter really. 
> 
> So enjoy!!

"At the last it bites like a serpent, And stings like a viper." Proverbs 23:32

~

It had been a few weeks after the rescue from the slave fighting building, and the movement had never been better. Cal had his men work with each fighter, helping them through the pain and the traumas of the fight rinks. Each fighter had found their way into the Light, letting it fill their weak bodies and bring them peace. Some would still weep at night, or freak out at the sight of one another, but they had been getting through very well. Of course, there were a few who had taken one look to the open world, and just left the compound without a word. Other than those the had started getting through to the one's who had chosen to stay with them.

Except for one.

One-Eye was a very, very different case than the others. He never talked, and never showed any kind of emotion through his stone cold face. Though, there were a few tines where he would bare his teeth at people like a cornered dog, and scare them off. There was a little boy that would follow him around, they ended up calling him Alander, for his lovely blonde hair. He would often or not, always follow One-Eye around, fleeing to the older man like a lost puppy and smiling up at him. One-Eye either ignored the boy, or just never really cared if he was there or not. Either way the boy was always around him to begin with.

They had been trying for days to get One-Eye to join in on any event. But he would take one look at their smiling, joyful faces, and leave without a moment's notice. They had given him a home to sleep in, but the silent man would just walk in and look around at the place. He never even slept in the bed, instead they often or not found him sleeping against an apple tree on the garden, or sleeping in the dirt. Raising an eyebrow, they shrugged it off, putting it off as another one of the silent man's strange quirks and moved around the man.

The first few days of living in the compound, One-Eye had been a little skittish. More so than the other fighters, anyone who came near him they would find themselves getting thrown to the ground, or having strong fingers wrapped around their throats. Cal had had to come running in a couple times to throw the man off, and crowd him away from the injured person. One-Eye looked at Cal with a strange look, like something between awestruck and ire, but it was still hard to read what emotion was really going through the man's face.

Today however, Cal was putting his foot down to the silent man. Yesterday, the cooks had caught him skinning a rabbit in the kitchen, making a few kids cry and running away to their parents. Then fought them off for the meat, chewing at the raw flesh and snapping at them. He ended up running away once they turned there backs, hiding in the garden where he usually went. He had hidden there a few days in silence, before emerging from the garden to walk around once more.

Cal had spent the night's in bed thinking of what to do with the strange man, One-Eye wouldn't even let them change his name to something more normal and tasteful. He stuck with the old scar, and walked away. Like an alcoholic returning back to a bottle, he he kept the name as q wa to remember the hardships, and never let go of the past.

"Why did they call him that, it seems so absurd." Cal muttered to himself. Jumping slightly as a little voice spoke up next to him.

"He won it, in a fight with another do-person. He had lost his eye from the man's sharp piece of metal, and in turn he the man's tongue out." Alander explained, "The men enjoy retelling that story over, and over. They enjoy watching One-Eye fight."

"Why? Aren't the others just as enjoyable?"

"No, One-Eye is much different than the other's. They like him because he kills without mercy, then he eats them."

Cal found himself almost throwing up at the idea of a man eating a fellow man. The idea if eating meat, and flesh were for those who had no Light in their heart. Meat was for murderers. But One-Eye did bot know of such sins, no he was not like Cal who had a childhood. Who has a loving home. He did not bother to go looking for One-Eye the rest of the day.

~

Today he was spending the morning talking a jog around the compound, it was his usually routine. Waking early, before anyone else, to just go out and run. Watch as the silence from the night before awoken into life, as the sun climbed into the sky, the birds sang, and everything seemed so livid. Inky this time when he was jogging, he founded himself coming to a hault when he reached the garden. Quizzical as to why he had stopped, Cal looked up to the entrance of the garden, squinting to see farther in the area. 

When he spotted a dark figure leaning against one if the farther trees, he stated to walk over. Coming to find that One-Eye leaning against an apple tree, the man was peeling a scarlet apple into curling strips that ended one the floor. He did not look up to acknowledge Cal when he stepped closer, ignoring the movement leader as he continued to peel the apple's skin.

Cal was in a pickle at the moment, often times he never has trouble with talking to people, or being near them. But One-Eye, as he said over and over again, was different. It wasn't so much as what the silent man did that scared people, it was more of what he didn't do that really scared people. Being around him was like waiting for something to go off, or just being around a feral animal running ramped with rabies. His stone features where like that of a glacier, sharp, cold, and frozen. Not only that, but the man was just plain menacing.

He could go from eating a pear, walking down the road, or just folding a shirt and he still look as if he were about to murder the next person he saw. Breathing in slowly with a long breath, Cal settled down enough to crouch down in front of One-Eye. Who was now staring intently at him, no wait, he was looking at Cal's neck. Reflectivity, Cal tried not to reach a hand up and cover his neck.

From the strangling bruise of when he first fought One-Eye off, and then he second time. The man had gotten a good hold around Cal's neck, where he proceeded to strangle him. Days after and the bruises had began to blossom like a sunset, with it's array of purple's and yellow's the bruise had wrapped itself around Cal's neck like a collar. One-Eye stared at the bruises, unblinking as he took a slice of apple and ate it in dent if Cal.

"I see you've been enjoying your time in the garden, haven't you One-Eye." Cal began, giving him a soft smile. Catching One-Eye's sight, as his traveled from his neck to his face. "I won't lie though, you've been causing a bit if trouble with the staff. We're here to help you One-Eye, not to harm you like those men did."

One-Eye remained silent as he always did, slipping in a mother slice of apple into his mouth. He sliced another piece off, handing it over to Cal. Cal took the slice gracious the man wasn't trying to attack him again, as he chewed at the end piece slowly.

"Thank you, for the apple. But I so think it might be time for you to let to of the anger inside you. Let us showy you a path that leads to no pain, or ire. We can help, we really can. We've been doing it for a very long time." Cal explained, finishing off the slice, as he sat down crossed legged. "Or you could at least try to follow the rules, and be friendly."

One-Eye faltered in his movement's, looking up to give Cal a look. Then settled with cutting at the apple again. Cal shook his head, and looked up at the tree.

"Why do you like being around the apple tree's so much? I've noticed you always go near them whenever you want to hide away from anyone." Cal wondered aloud, knowing that One-Eye wouldn't respond. At least with words.

Suddenly, he found himself jumping a little, as course hands begin to feel against his neck. One-Eye moves back a little as Cal looks at him, they glance into the other one's eye. He sighs, letting go of all the tension that had been building up between them, closing his eye's, Cal leans his head back to let One-Eye explore the skin on his neck. Usually he would let such a thing happen, but there's something about One-Eye's menacing presence that also calms something inside of Cal. One-Eye's touches are soft and fleeting, his thumb rubs over Cal's Adam's apple, applying little pressure to the top,before spreading his fingers around the thick muscle. He makes sure not to press to much against the bruises he's created on Cal's neck.

He feels the man's breath flow and go from his body, a life force flowing withing a veil of skin and flesh. It is a beauty which no one can understand, a beauty know as life. Easy to come, as it is east to take from. One-Eye knows if such things. as he had taken a life from many men and woman for so long. And yet, the idea of being free is a little to surreal for him. He has yet to grasp the open space, the fresh morning air, the loss of blood.

When he begins to pull back, Cal reaches up and takes One-Eye's hand in his own. He looks down at the palm ad sees the collection of dirt and grim that continues to live on the man's skin. If he looks close enough, just close to the nails and under all the dirt. He can see the faint traces if where the blood has dried.

"Come with me." Cal whispered, standing up slowly as he pulls One-Eye along with him. The scarred man follows him, with slight hesitancy, grubbing the kitchen knife in his hand, before slipping it into his pocket. Cal holds One-Eye's hand the entire time he walks him to his house, the other man clenches and squeezes his own a couple of times. Looking around the area like their being hunted, he watches the man's muscle tense and untense, coil under the flesh like a big cat ready to strike. This man has hidden power under all that skin, it sleeps inside of him. and waits to be released.

~

"This is where I live, I rather enjoy it here. The windows are nice and big to look for the moon at night, and it's a lot quieter." Cal mentions, focusing his gaze away from One-Eye's rippling back muscles.

He moves towards the bathroom, pulling down some towels and soap for One-Eye. He starts up the shower, waiting for the temperature to turn to a decent warm heat on the skin. He opens the curtain a little for One-Eye, and motions for the man to walk over. Setting down the book he was holding, One-Eye pads over to Cal on bare feet. Glancing from the running water right back to Cal.

"Go clean yourself off, it'll make you feel better, and clean. Turn the lever right for hot water, and left for cold." Cal explains, showing the motions with his hands. "If you leave your clothes on the floor, I'll pick them up and throw them on the washer to be clean. While your in the shower I can start on some food for us."

One-Eye doesn't five any consideration that he knows what Cal is talking about, he probably does though. Seeing as he picks up one if the bar soaps to sniff at it, then set it back down. When he starts unbuttoning his pants, Cal turns away to give the man some privacy. Turning back when he hears the shower curtain being pulled back. Cal smiles a little to himself, finally getting the man to listen to him, as he leans down picking up the rags.

He makes a note on the size of clothing One-Eye might wear for later use. He'll have to run out and buy some new clothes for One-Eye.

After securing the clothes to be fresh and clean for One-Eye to wear again, Cal moves the kitchen to begin on his lasagna. It's his favorite dish to make,and everybody always seems to love it when he makes it. He pulls out a wooden cutting board, setting out a few vegetables in the sink to be washed. He sets the water to cool, as he scrubs the skin, peeling it off afterwards. Chopping each slice in even strips, he lays the lasagna strips in the bottom of the pan, before laying the chopped vegetables over them.

Setting the oven to preheat, he goes to pour in the tomato paste. He sets each layer evenly, before placing it into the oven. After drying his hands, he goes to check on One-Eye. Only to be stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Setting the oven to preheat, he goes to pour in the tomato paste. He places each layer evenly, before settling the pan into the oven. After drying his hands, he walks out of the kitchen to check and see how One-Eye is doing. Only to be stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Standing in his whole naked glory is One-Eye, he stands before the giant Eye that hangs on the wall behind his working desk in Cal's living room. A calloused hand reaches up to smooth against the wooden disciple, rubbing and feeling the texture of the wood. He stares in somewhat awe at the giant eye, while holding a towel in his other hand. Long greying hair drips of water from his back to the curve if his buttock, as long strips of hair stick to his skin. Altogether, it makes a beautiful sight of strength and wonder. When Cal's snake down the toned body he looks at One-Eye's heavy sex, laying limp between his legs, jostling a little when he moves closer to the Eye.

Cal swallows heavily, unsure of what to say.

So he says nothing.

And stares in awe at the creature before him.

One-Eye looks away from the Eye, and towards Cal. His face shows no emotion, lip twitching a little as he walks over to Cal. When he stands in front of him. He holds up a few broken bands and motions to his hair a little. Cal stares, gears clicking a moving at a slow pace, before clicking together.

"O-oh, you want me to get you some bands for your hair?" He asks, taking the band's in his hand to examine them. One-Eye gives him a short nod, and watches as he moves towards his room.

He comes back holding a few strings of twine, and hands it back to the man. "I never had long hair to be put up, but I found a couple of these. If your need anymore I'll go run, and get you some."

One-Eye gives a short nod, and looks back at the eye. Cal smiles, "That's called the Eye, it's like a symbol we use to represent the Light. Something that takes all out pain, ans sadness away."

He gets another short nod, and One-Eye moves away to the bathroom. He stops, looking back up to the eye like a wanderer I'm the dust looking for a well. Cal doesn't stare as One-Eye leaves, he doesn't leave at the man's raw skin with it's pink and white scars, he doesn't stare at the other man's strong ass as he goes. He doesn't do that, he definitely doesn't do that, because he's too busy trying to get himself to move towards the washing machine.

The clothes won't be dried another half an hour, nor will the food be finished before that. He'll just have to deal with One-Eye walking around naked for a bit, and deal with trying not to get caught when he stares at the man's naked glory. So, he opt for working on his speech for next Saturday. Pouting himself some tea, he leaves out another cup for One-Eye if the man wants any. Sitting down at his desk to start typing away at his laptop, when he doesn't hear anything he looks up to find One-Eye standing above him.

"Holy! Jeez-One-Eye, you almost gave me a heart attack. Wow, woo. Don't...don't do that again." He yelp's, jumping from his seat to stand. One-Eye doesn't react to his quick flying movement, continuously staring at him. He lifts a hand up slowly, reaching to pull the laptop screen backwards to see what he's doing.

One-Eye has probably never used a laptop before. It clicks. One-Eye has probably never used any electronic thing before, like an oven, phone, or a microwave. It hits him like a rock, and has him blinking dazed at the man before him.

"It's called a laptop. I know you've never really used one, bit it's a modern day thing. Just like a phone is." Cal makes q show of pulling his phone out, clicking it on to show the man. One-Eye holds the rectangular equipment in his hand with care, like he might break it at any minute. "You use it to call, or communicate with people. Or to just play around, I use it for business. Just like my laptop, I'm using it to type up my speech for next Saturday."

One-Eye lifts his head up, closing his eye to digest on the information Cal has just handed to him. He sets the phone back down, and leaves the room again. Cal doesn't bother to look where the naked man goes off too, he sighs, settling back down in his chair to continue typing. Minutes later and he finds himself list in his typing, only to be stopped by the sound of the oven going off.

He jumps up, striding over to the oven, and checking the lasagna. Smiling at it's toasted brown look, as he pulls it out and cuts into it. He sets out two plates on the table, refilling his tea cup before checking on the finished clothes. When he walks back in with the bundle he sees One-Eye sniffing at the lasagna. He chuckles q little, setting the clothes on the couch for One-Eye, and walks over.

"It's dinner. You'll like it, it's good." Cal explains, as he lifts a knife from the knife block to cut into the lasagna. One-Eye sniffs at it again, before leave to through on the pants Cal had cleaned for him, when they sit down at the table Cal wonders if One-Eye even knows how to use silverware.

He's the first to try the food, pretending that he's just enjoying his cooking, which is actually really good. Must have tried out a new spice, bit he can't really remember. One-Eye watches him a little, before attempting to use the fork. His handling is a little off, but Cal isn't going to correct him at all, not when there's more amusement from just watching him try to cut with a fork. Cal can't help it when a small chuckle escapes from his lips. One-Eye looks up from the plate, and glares a little.

Cal smiles, and waves a hand in defeat. "Sorry, I just...it's just a little funny, that's all."

One-Eye grunts, and watches as Cal chew a piece again, before shifting his hand to copy Cal's. Now Cal is the one whose staring. Watching as a slice of hic lasagna spears itself onto One-Eye's fork, and slip past the man's pink lips. He watches as he chews, he watches as he swallows. Adam's apple bobbing up and down, before settling in the middle, he finds himself swallowing as well. Dinner is finished in silence.

Once Cal finishes with cleaning up in the kitchen, he moves back to his laptop. Settling down, and going back typing up his speech, he doesn't notice One-Eye's movements until he looks up. The man is tended, muscle coiling up as he stalks back and forth in the room, like a tiger on the prowl. Like an apex predator. The man doesn't stop, he turns and slides through the open space, taking circles around in the kitchen and back. Trying not to get distracted, Cal goes back to typing, stopping once in a while to look up or think.

And then the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand. There's a large presence behind him, lurching over Cal's shoulder. Slowly, leaning in as he-

"Did you just smell me?" Cal jerks backwards in his chair to stare up at the man.

One-Eye doesn't say anything, instead he slides down next to Cal's chair. Huffing a little, like laughter as he goes. And leans against his leg, Cal waits to see where the man might be going, but One-Eye only seemed interested in laying against his leg. Almost like some big cat, or big dog protecting it's master. Cal smiled at the funny idea, turning his attention back to his laptop to continue his typing.

Suddenly, the whole process becomes a rhythm to him. The constant typing of the keys on his laptop, the short pause to breath and think, before he goes back to typing. He all but forgets the tea he had made for himself earlier, bow it probably waits, cold and sad, for him to pick it up and toss it or to still drink from the cup. His feet tap on the cream colored rug, then stop as he listens to the steady sound of One-Eye breathing next to him.

It's almost straining to hear the man, his breaths going coming completely quiet. The only way he can really tell that the man is breathing, is from the first intake of breath he makes. Almost like the sound when ever you open a window slowly, and all the air rushes in suddenly.

It all makes a beat.

Tap, tap, tap. Stop. Listen...breath....

Tap, tap, tap. Stop. Listen...breath...

Tap, tap, tap, tap. Stop. Listen...breathe...listen...listen...breathe...

Over and over, again the cycle goes on and on repeatedly. It reminds him of the giant snake which consumes its own tail. The scaley creature forms a perfect circle, as it begins to devour it's own tail until reaching the end. In one of the oldest stories ever written, the Epic of Gilgamesh, Gilgamesh loses the power of immortality, stolen by a snake. Ouroboros was an ancient symbol of a serpent eating its own tail that represents the perpetual cyclic renewal of life, the eternal return, and the cycle of life, death and rebirth, leading to immortality.

Immortality...

Now that does bring up an interesting thought. Cal peers down at One-Eye who lays precariously next to his legs, leaning into the black swivel chair but never really touching him. His eyes travel down the man's back, where he traces the blue swirls, and maps out the lashing marks on his back. It isn't until he sees One-Eye flinching, does he realize that he's touched the man's back.

"Sorry." Cal mumbles, pulling his hand back. One-Eye makes a small grumble in his touch, but doesn't make any move to attack Cal.

So he makes another attempt.

Slowly, like a person approaching a wold animal, Cal leans forward and smooths his hand down One-Eye's back. He tenses under Cal's touches, before slowly relaxing but still staying on guard of him. Cal rubs a thumb against a hole like scar, wondering if One-Eye had been shot there, or was stabbed. Maybe even burned by one of the men. He traces a couple of blue swirls, stopping at there pointed ends to trace them once again. The thought of how much pain One-Eye had gone through makes Cal's heart wrench, the trauma and torture to just survive.

He recalls the philosophy of one man he read about, who believed in two different survival instincts. The man had stated that if the environment of the living creature was cruel, destructive, and unworthy to be lived in. The animals cells would begin to change, adapting to the environment enough so that they could survive in it's harshness, thus giving the creature a sort of immortality to the world. And then there was the other one, where if the creatures environment was safe, stable, and suitable to live in. The cells would change so that the animal could find another of it's kind, and produce offspring's to thrive for the next couple of years.

Wondering idly of One-Eye's body had to change completely, over the years of pain. So that he could go about his day with less and less discomfort and pain, giving a kind of immortality to dangers if the outside world.

Cal pulled his hand back slowly, and stared at One-Eye's back. Almost like a flick of the switch, he turned and was back to typing a mantra of words into his laptop. Eyes dropping heavily as the time ticks by, and slowly his bodies craving turns into screams for sleep.

"Shit." Cal mumbles bringing the palms of his hands up to face to rub against his tired eyes. When he stood up he almost forgot about One-Eye being next to him, until the man was up on his feet quicker than Cal could process.

"Oh! One-Eye, sorry to wake you. I was just about to go to bed, um...you can sleep on the couch if you want. I don't have an extra bed in my home, so yeah." Cal motioned over to the tan couch. "I can run get you some blankets."

One-Eye stared down at Cal, glancing over to the couch once or twice. Then moved to settle down on the plush cushions, Cal ran off walking back in with two throw over blankets. One-Eye only took one, but after a few minutes if just laying on the couch he was asleep. At least, he looked he was sleeping. Cal nodded his head, and went to his bedroom. After stripping down to his boxers, he climbed into his own warm bed. To just lay down and relaxe, his thoughts wondering back to the days events.

Thoughts dancing back to that image of One-Eye standing naked in his house, gaze looking up in awe at the Eye. Cal couldn't get the image out if his head, it stuck like glue. He thought about the steam that rose from the tanned skin, the blue swirls and scars that mapped around the man's back and chest. Slow rolls of muscles dripping from water, wet hair hanging from his head. It was almost sinister to just think about the man. Oh, and the picture of his soft cock resting between his legs, hanging low and shiny like a forbidden fruit. Just asking to have the foreskin to be pulled back, and have hi-

No.

Cal turned over, pulling the covers over his shoulder, I ignoring the slight tent in his boxers. He shut his eyes, and blocked out the invading thoughts of the naked man. This would be a distraction if he didn't calm himself now, and get rid of the feelings. He took one long breathe, before releasing all the tension in his body, and thinking only about sleep.

~

"Playing coy are we?" A voice hisses in One-Eye's ear.

When he opens his eye he finds himself laying against the apple tree, wrapped up in the strong, cold limbs of the cooling snake. It hisses and smirks at him, brushing it's slick tongue against his cheek. When he moves away from the cool touch, the snake laughs and rubs it's head against his cheek. He can feel it's muscles lock into place, as it decides to settle into one place.

"How else is a fox to enter the pen of a chicken unless it disguises itself to be like them. Of course, I must warn you, your stepping into deep water." The snake muses, rubbing a cool scaly head against One-Eye's stubbly chin. "You're not the only fox in the pen, watch out or you might get your tail bitten off ."

One-Eye huffs, as the snake climbs over his chest, crossing the vast tanned outland of scars and hair. When the snake settled down once more with it's constant moving and coiling, it leaned up to whisper one last thing into One-Eye's ear.

"Beware the Light, my friend, for it can bring a new kind of pains to those who follow it's misleading tone."

~

When Cal wakes up, his mind takes time to register the slight ache in his body. He moves sluggish through the room, stepping into the bathroom to was his face and brush his teeth, steeping out to peel of his night shirt. Replacing it for a fresh clean shirt, and throwing on some shorts. Frowning when he notes that One-Eye is nowhere in his house anymore, maybe the man left to go back to his own house and sleep. Probably not.

Cal will have to make a note and see if the strange man is back in the garden, sulking around.

He takes an apple with him out the door, taking a deep breath of the fresh air before taking off on his morning jog. One mile at a time he gets farther and farther away from the compound. The blood rushing through his ears, it sounds almost like the crashing waves of the ocean. A steady rhythm that repeats over and over, groaning and sighing like he would do often. Jogging a few more mikes he starts to slow down to a walking pace, before pulling out his apple chewing on it. His mind wanders back to the events of the previous day, thoughts of One-Eye stalking around his home and nosing around. Usually Cal would not allow someone to just waltz in, and nose around in his home, but there was something about the man he found both calming and violent at the same time.

Like owning a guard dog, one moment is growling and snarling at a stranger, the next their an over grown puppy. Curious about the world, and yapping happily. Except this over grown puppy is brutal, and always on nerve. He wondered softly if One-Eye even liked to be pet, or human contact in the first place, after all those years of fighting and torture.

Suddenly, he felt the hairs standing on the back of his neck, a bad feeling creeping up through his skin. A shudder snaked it's way down his spine, as he turned back towards the way he came from. Something wrong has happened, he's not sure how he knows this, but he knows something bad has happened.

He runs.

Forgetting about the apple I'm his hand, he drops the fruit and jogs back towards the compound. The closer he gets he starts to notice a crowding of people at the entrance to the garden, they separate when he gets close. Whispering and gushing each other as he gets up to the front, he can't tell what their saying as a sea of voices washes over him. And then it's like someone shuts off the voices,  his breath halts art eh sight in front if him, and he can't find himself moving anymore.

Before him lays a blood bath, two bodies laying on the ground blood rushing from their torn open chest. Their organs have been pulled from their bodies, and thrown in the ground in humiliation. Mouths parted open in a silent scream, a cry for help that was never heard. Blood coats the leaves and trunk of the tree they lay beneath. It's a warning, his mind whispers, to anyone else out there who are like these men. He'll come for the rest of them, and then he'll turn them into pigs when he catches them. He'll make them into a monster, just like they made him.

Who?

Who would...

Oh...

He turns to Steve, and hisses out the few words his mind can make out from the muddle thoughts in his head. "Where is he."

"He's in house, we weren't sure what to do with him, so we left him in a room and waited for you. Cal, he might be-"

"Take me to him."

Steve sighs, then nods his head. Cal turns towards the group of men next to him, warding of the prying eyes, and waiting for his command. They look pale, eyes dodging any attempted glance towards the scene.

"Clean this up, bury the bodies and close off the gardens. No, ones allowed in until I say so." Cal says, before following Steve to the House.

He's going to have to have a strong word with One-Eye, hopefully it gets through the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always loved, and cherished. I will try and make the next update a lot quicker.


	3. III-Men of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pslam 140:3  
> "They have venom like the venom of a serpent; like a deaf cobra that stops up its ear, So that it does not hear the voice of charmers, Or a skillful caster of spells"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrym sory, I'm slow at updating. I take my time when i write, so I'm slow, BUT I finally finished thus chapter, and yippy it's up. Also I'd like to point out the many new tags, and that this takes a huge turning point in the story.
> 
> Enjoy~~

Pslam 140:3  
"They have venom like the venom of a serpent; like a deaf cobra that stops up its ear, So that it does not hear the voice of charmers, Or a skillful caster of spells"

~~

When One-Eye wakes up it is not a slow, peaceful haze of comfort. Nor, does he feel any peace from waking up. Instead he feels the sharp fangs piercing into his throat, a ghost pain he can not forget. Long warm coils wrapping him in it's trap, and the echos of deceptive laughter. He wakes with a start, full of pain and discomfort. Eye flickering around his surroundings before realizing he was asleep on Cal's couch.

Easing from the cushions, One-Eye makes his way towards Cal's room. He gazes down at the sleeping form of the Meyerist leader, stepping closer on soft feet. His hands clench at his side, itching to touch and feel his face, but afraid it might break under his care. Maybe not, he has seen what lies under Cal's facade, he has seen something dark.

And yet, he is still afraid.

Moving with silent steps through the house, One-Eye stalks back to the living room, and into the kitchen. There he glides a finger across the knife holding, stopping at the bottom to pull out the butcher knife. The weight is even in his hand, although it is a little strange due to the fact he has only held a few selected knives in his hand before. Lost had been broken and rusted, or taken before he could slip it into a man's neck.

Finishing up his first task, he slips out through the back door, sliding it closed but leaving it unlocked. He plans on coming back once he finishes.

One-Eye moves through the night like a shadow, not a single sleeping animal wakes when he passes. He is a storm before it has arrived, silent and quick, until it arrives and Hell breaks loose. Locating the right house he had marked, he moves around the back, and breaks the knob off before stepping in silently. No one hears him, no one notices his appearance. He makes quick work of walking up the stairs to find his prey laying in bed, a sleep and unaware of the danger to come.

Placing a hand over the man's mouth, One-Eye waits until the body under his is struggling and flailing. He makes sure to stare the man in the eye, before pulling back his other hand, and cutting into him with the knife. He wails and gurgles blood, as his throat is slashed into first. One-Eye is not looking to make his circ clean, or to hide his kill. No, he makes sure to chop and cut up the man's body, letting the blood spray into the walls, and seep into the floor. He hopes it will leave a mark, it will.

Once he's satisfied with his work, he moves to the next room where the other man is sleeping. If One-Eye could, he would be grinning at the moment he see's the man open his eyes in terror, as the knife slams down into his stomach. The scent of blood and fear fills the room, a toxic kind of scent that makes his stomach churn with disgust for the pigs he's come to slaughter. He closes his eye and thinks of a calming scent, the smell of clean clothes, sunshine, and hazelnut begin to waft into the air. It smells good, it smells like...

Cal

Wiping off the blade, he drops it to the ground, and grabs the corpse.

Now starts the more...complicated part.

The sun is already starting to rise, so he has only a few hours before everyone is finally awake. One-Eye hoist both corpse's onto his back, and begins the trek towards the Garden. From there he will drop them on the ground, and grab a fee garden tools from the shed. Most would think about hiding the bodies right then and there, but he has other ideas. Impaling each body with a separate garden tool, once he is finished with his work he stalks back to Cal's house.

He's a little disappointed to see the other man is not in his house, probably on a morning jog. Stopping in front of a mirror, One-Eye turns to stare at his reflection. His greying hair a mess, beard growing thicker, not to mention the fact that he is covered in blood. It doesn't bother him, he moves past the mirror and to Cal's room where a pile of his sleep clothes has been left. One-Eye brings the shirt to his nose, inhaling the scent like a drug, his cock jerking at the smell. When he pulls the shirt back a little, he frowns at the stains of blood he leaves behind of the shirt.

He clenched the shirt as he walks to the bath room, slipping out of his borrowed pants and turning the knobs on the shower. Inhaling more of Cal's scent, he waits until the water has turned scalding before he slips into the heat. His back singing with pain as the heat burns into his skin, he watches the blood fall to the floor and slip down the drain. Then turns his attention back to the short in hand; One-Eye snarls slightly into he scent, his mind clouding with lust, as his other hand reaches between his legs.

He can't remember a time when he had touched himself, or had ever felt such emotions towards someone. Remembering the times back in the fight rings, he had won a rather complex fight that night, and had pushed into a bedded room. The owners had told him that he deserved a reward, and pushed a young woman into the room with him, before locking the door.

She had trembled under his gaze, taking a few minutes to work of the courage to even touch him. She didn't get far. Soon the men would walk in to check on him, only to find the girls chest broken open, and One-Eye crouching in the corner. The next time they had tried a boy, to which One-Eye had killed as well, neither one had gotten far into touching him. So they eventually just gave up on trying, and let the man be in his cage.

One-Eye pulls back the foreskin of his cock, half lidded eye watching his cock's head turn angry and red. Closing his eye, he went back to burying his head into the shirt, tugging at the tip of his cock, before moving to the base. His moans were loud and animalistic, like a wild beast in heat, fucking it's mate. But this was not like that, no, this was for release. To let go of the emotions and sticky feelings that had begun to grow in his chest, it did not help that he had to do it alone, bit he would manage.

Tilting his head back, One-Eye snarled at nothing while hos pace had started to quicken. The tugs frowning harsher and frantic, as his body shook with lust. His mind clouding and beaming, loosing sense if everything around him, as he only thought of one person. The man who was the cause of all this, his saviour and his captor. Cal Roberts.

His jaw drops, electing a monstrous groan as he comes onto his hand, and the wall in front of him. Heaving breathes, and holding himself up as he regains balance. A rumble starts to form in his chest, but it dies down quickly as he looks down at his mess. Shrugging he cleans it up, and tosses the shirt out before washing the rest of the blood off. Once he's finished cleaning, he pulls on a clean pair of pants, and goes to lay on Cal's bed. They will come for him soon, and he will be ready to fight, all tooth and nail.

~~

Cal follows Steve to the back compound they call the House, this is where people stay in a room to let loose everything being held inside them. It was possibly more efficient than anything else they used, but it was a little creepy to be in. As it held a kind of hospital like atmosphere, with people screaming or laughing, sometimes crying, in their rooms before being let out.

"It was strange, when we went to catch him. He just stared at us for a few minutes, before standing up calmly and following us back here. Didn't make a whole fight about it, as we went." Steve explained, showing Cal down the stairs.

"One-Eye is a little...strange at best. He's unpredictably, and well, heh, I can never tell if he wants to kill me at times, or is just looking at me." Cal explains, remembering the day before when One-Eye had stared up in awe at the giant wooden eye above his desk.

His thoughts are interrupted, when Steve starts to speak up again.

"Yeah, well maybe you can talk some sense into him while he's here, I'm bot sure anyone wants to keep a killer in the compound at all." And with that, he opens up the last door for Cal, closing it when he steps inside the room.

One-Eye is sitting in a chair, his shoulders raised his withtensionas his eye darts around the room. Landing on Cal. And in an instant he's up, he 's jumping over the table like a panther leaping into action, landing before Cal just to crowd him up against the wall. Cal expects to have teeth tearing open his throat, or fingers choking him, but there is no violence or harsh reaction in One-Eye's next moves.

The man who is taller than Cal, has spent probably his entire life stuck inside a cage, forced to kill, main and fight everyday. Who has been force to endure punishments beyond means of comfort, who has never held freedom in his hand till now. Curls up into Cal, shoving his nose under the man the man's neck as his starts to muzzle and scent him, snare him around the waist with his hands to pull him down to the ground. Cal is just dumbstruck by this; when he had said that One-Eye was unpredictable he was right, but he really dis not expect this out of the cold man.

Squirming an arm out of the older man's grip, and well...pats him on the back? He has no idea what to do.

"So um...you killed some people, and that was not very....um. nice of you." Cal explains, rubbing a thumb against the man's shoulder, as he scratches hic brain for an answer to his problem.

His answer is a cold eye looking up at him, he's not sure if the man is glaring at him, or just looking at him...he'll go with the ladder.

Clearing his throat he speaks up again, "You can't just kill people, One-Eye. It's bad and illegal, even though you'be done it before, but you were forced to. Out here, you can't just do things like that."

The top lip pulls back in a silent snarl, as One-Eye makes a small rumble in his throat. Cal tenses, hoping to God he doesn't get killed by the man, but starts to relax when One-Eye calms down enough into hos touch. Going back to nuzzling against his throat, coarse lips ghosting against his skin, as his hot breath

"One-Eye you can't cone back to the house with me."

Cal freezes when the hands resting on his shirt grip him, in a vice like grip. When a predator catches it's prey, jaws dropping and locking onto the flesh, waiting for the prey to tire out before cutting into the meat. He continues after a few minutes of silence.

"You killed two people, so you're going to have to stay here, and think about what you've done. I'll come get you after a fee days, just...try not to kill anyone, okay? That would be...bad."

One-Eye makes a small growl in answer, but silences himself and relaxes his grip on Cal. He wonders what the man thinks of him, he hopes the that he won't go stir crazy and kill anyone else. Then they'd have to send him to another compound to get taken care of, and Cal would...miss him.

A lot.

Cal waits a bit more, rubbing soothing fingers up and down One-Eye's back, tracing each scar that his finger glides over. He's started trying to map out the man's back by memory. If he slides his hand to the right, he'll cone across a kind of jagged tattoo with a swirl at the end, then he'll move down a little to find three even cuts down his back. Like a wild animal fight, no doubt that he would have had to fight those at one point. He waits until One-Eye is just laying on his lap like a big cat basking in the sun, rumbling once in a while in response to his touches, and nuzzling into his neck.

He's slightly glad that there aren't any cameras in the room.

Getting One-Eye off of him was easy, bit leaving without the man following him back out the door is a bit more complicated. He holds up a hand to One-Eye, opening to door behind him as he slips out, once he's out of the room he locks the door, making sure it's locked and bolted. He doesn't want the man to escape, but there's a little voice inside his head telling him that he can, nothing can chain and keep him hold, but he will stay in the room.

Because Cal told him to.

He just hopes that One-Eye is still in one piece when he gets back.

~~

A week is how long One-Eye is told he has to wait, they had him a strange green drink, and give him false smiles of reassurance. He sniffs at the drink the second the door is closed, and frowns at the scent. Like rotten fruits, and some kind of sweet sickness; setting the bottle down, he moves back to the corner he has crowned his bed. The one they gave him does not help him sleep. He closes his eye, and sits there in silence until he slowly slips into sleep.

When he wakes up the serpent is not curled around him, suffocating him with it's cold, comforting scales. As it whispered prays of lies and twist into his ears, he is still unsure if he wants to listen to the creature, or ignore it's prophetic riddles. He stands up from where he is seated on the ground, looking up to the apple tree, finding still that the snake is not there either. Walking up and down the isles of the garden he checks on each fruit, Notting their ripeness as they are ready to be picked, but he does not touch them. These fruits are for the sacred, and he is not part of them.

Movement catches int eh corner of his eye, and when he swivels his head to the side he sees a figure standing far of in the tree line. He can see the outline of the shape, but other than that it is too dark to see who or what it is. The figure motions to him, and then runs deeper into the woods. One-Eye has no other choice but to chase after the figure, the old feeling of being on the hunt sings in his heart. He chase after his prey, jumping and dodging objects in his way, and stopping a moment to sniff the air.

Silence

And then there is the snap of a twig, soft laughter as a fleeting form runs from it's hiding spot. He is quick to stalk after it, snarling slightly when he gets tangled in a few bushes, before tearing after this elusive creature. He runs and stops to listen, repeatedly, waiting for the right moment to strike and capture his prey. He stops once mote, closing his eyes, ears open to the surrounding noises, and waits...

Soft fingers glide across his shoulder, as he stands there immovable.

He strikes.

The coils of his muscles pull back,and spring to life in a moment of blurs and laughter. He catches the figures hand, pulling it to the ground, while he lays on top. Snarling into the back of a man, his mouth hovering over pale soft skin, fingers pulling back dark shaved hair. The face is a blur, an unfinished painting that holds clear blue eyes full of mischief. He moves to man under him around, clamping down on the back of his neck to hold him down, as he positions himself and mounts the man.

The man's laughter and smile turns to moans of lust, as he moves back to answer with One-Eye's harsh thrust. He should be soft and gentle with this creature, pampering it with kisses and soft touches, he shouldn't be ruining the man's innocence. But he doesn't, he is harsh and cruel with his thrust, hips pounding into the man's ass. His cock enveloped in a warmth he wants and desires, he pushes in to the base of his cock, wanting more purchase of the wet heat surrounding his cock. Grunting, One-Eye bites down on the man's neck, claiming him has his, a predator claiming it's mate.

And then it appears, slithering above his body, wrapping around, and around. Until finally coming close to his ear, the serpent say nothing of what One-Eye is doing to the man below him. Instead he begins to fill his head up with it's twisted riddles, and tongues.

"Well, well looks like ypu can hunt your own food, why don't you just tear into his skin, and haw a bite. Hm?' The serpent coos, a cold chill running down One-Eye's spine. His movements do not slow, nor do they stop as he complies to the snakes wishes.

He makes quick work of the change, pulling out of the man, twisting him around onto his back before thrusting back into him. The man below him moans, tightening his legs around One-Eye's waist, arms resting above his head as One-Eye laps at the blood on his neck. Turning his head to the side, the man nuzzles against One-Eye's ear, kissing and sucking at the lobe of it, pulling a few grunts from the older man himself as he jerks harder with his hips. The snake leans forward, and whisper one thing into his ear.

"Rip him to pieces."

And like a dog answering the call if it's master, One-Eye snarls in anger, jaws clamping down on the man's throat as his claws descend. He tears open the skin on the man's chest, scratching and clawing until he meets bone. His thrust growing rougher, and the man screams and moans in a mix of pleasure and pain, it's almost fake sounded but One-Eye is too caught up in his work to notice. As he pulls back from the man to grab at each side of his chest, breaking open the ribs to reveal his beating heart. And when he holds the vital organ in his hand, it is like a becoming of a God. White pain flashing through his vision, as he comes into the man below him, jerking his hand to his chest as he rips the heart from it's place. It beats slowly next to his own heart, buy it cannot last, for slowly as it breathes the open ait for the first time, it dies for the last.

Alone

The feeling he has become so used to that now it feels...almost foreign to him. The serpent chuckles in response, slithering down his chest towards the heart, flicking its pronged tongue at the dripping blood in his hand. He watches in silence, the snakes jaw unhinging itself, opening like a giant black hole that consumes all. The open maw if the serpent reminds him of the few texts he has read in Cal's house before; "The serpent, when forming a ring with its tail in its mouth, is a clear and widespread symbol of the "All-in-All", the totality of existence, infinity and the cyclic nature of the cosmos. The most well known version of this is the Aegypto-Greek Ourobouros. It is believed to have been inspired by the Milky Way, as some ancient texts refer to a serpent of light residing in the heavens. In Norse mythology the World Serpent known as Jörmungandr, encircled the world in the ocean's abyss biting its own tail."

And the serpent does consume all, it devours the heart held in One-Eye's hand, in a single gulp. The bones of it's body constricting, and expanding to accompany the size of the heart while it travels down it's gut. When it finishes, the serpent states back at One-Eye with it's piercing blue eyes, it reminds him of another blue eyed creature he knows.

"Aren't you a little hungry as well, hm? Wouldn't want to let yourself starve as well, go ahead, have a bite."

And the jaws of Hell come down upon the man.

~~

A week

That was how long, Cal had to wait until One-Eye could be released from on House. That was fine, he could handle the wait, but the constant worry on how One-Eye would react when he was released from the place. The man already wasn't right in the head, Cal had seen this in people before, their primal urges taking over their mind and body. Diverting them back to the animal humans once were, before the age where they could think and create. But One-Eye was different, he was smart, holding an air of calm and danger around him as he took everything with a grain of salt. Most would react violently to the new world around him, but the older man always seemed unfazed by such things.

And now he was locked away for being an idiot, and murdering some people. Well, he did have right to kill them, since they had lock him in a cage and force him to fight.

The wait was long, but Cal found himself having enough work on hand to forget about the man's presence. Only for a bit. Slowly, Cal had noticed slight changes around him, and how he would act around people. Sarah's soft skin which always made his eyes linger, her smiles and slight touches that caught his breath, no longer happened anymore. He found himself walking away from her after moments of talking, his attraction to her was fading into a more annoyance at her. She was bland, thought too much, and just...annoying.

"I don't think he should stay here anymore with us." Her voice broke his thought, as he kept a cup of tea close to his chest. He looked up to meet her eyes, at one point he would find himself always lost in them, now he found himself looking past her or away from her. Like a man in disgust.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, setting his tea down on the table.

"He's obviously a danger to us, Cal I hope you haven't forgotten, but he just killed two men."

"But those men were the ones to lock him, and keep him chained like a dog. We can't just throw him pit like that, he needs us, he needs help getting to the Light."

"Cal, let's be real fir a moment, this man has disobeyed our every rule. He's eaten meat, killed people, traumatized possible everyone, ans killed TWO people. There is no possible way we can help him, he needs an institution."

"No."

"Cal, please just-"

"Sarah. I am not going to give up on him, if I have to, I will lead him to the Light alone. I will bring him to the Garden." He snarled, standing up abruptly from where he sat, stalking over to the door. "It's at least the nicest thing I can do for him."

And with that he was out the door, storming back all the way to his house. He kept his head down, glaring at the sidewalk when he heard anyone's voice speak near him, he was tired of everyone thinking so baldly of One-Eye, the man needed them and they were just going to turn his back to them. He would prove them wrong, he would be the one to tame the beast, and bring him to the garden. All beast deserve a chance in the Garden, besides, who else will protect the Garden from those who want to destroy it.

He was stopped by a voice calling out his name, when he turned he saw it was one of Steve's helpers running up to him.

"Cal, we need your help. It's One-Eye." The man said to him, trying to catch his breath.

He ran

Down the road he was off, leaving a trail of dust as he went. Cal was running past people without a single idea as to why he was running, all he knew was that something had happened to One-Eye, and he needed his help. He didn't bother with any formalities as he made it towards the House. Once inside he was rushed down to the room where they were keeping One-Eye in, and inside he went alone. Like a lone hunter, he stalked towards the wounded predator to see what damage had been done.

And there was damage.

On both hands, the skin on the fingers had been torn and scrapped off. Nails broken, and bent, a few hand been pulled off completely. Down his arm it was soaked in blood, the man seemingly to be a sleep as his fingers bleed, unnoticed was the pain or Cal's presence. He checked the rest of the man's body for damages, but his hands seemed to be the only wounds open at the moment.

He snorted to himself. "Yeah, leave the feral man in a room with a bottle of drugs for a week,.four days later and he's scrapped his skin off."

Cal brought the medical box over to the man, clearly having to take care of him alone as no one else wanted to get anywhere close to him. He wiped up the blood of his arms, cleaning the wounds for any infections, before wrapping them all up in gauze. It was a little bit laughable, seeing the oversized killer of a man, wear puffy white bandage gloves on. He chuckled a little at the thought, setting away the bandages after fixing up the man,.he knew he wasn't going to let them keep One-Eye in the place,.he would take him back to his house. Where he was safe.

It was then, when did he realize what One-Eye had been doing to cause such an injury. There painted in blood on the once pale wall, was the Eye, not a perfect copy of it but still the Eye. Painted for the outline of the eye was a giant snake, circling around as it consumed it's own tale. Scratches and claw marks, like what you would find from a wild animal covered the rest of the wall. All he could do was stand and stare at the beauty of the message. One-Eye had seen something, something sent down from the Light.

His eyes flicked towards the man on the ground, when he noticed movement coming from One-Eye.

The man starred at his bandaged hands, feeling each coveted finger, before looking over to Cal. Red eyes met stark blue, and it was like a bolt of electricity was traveling through Cal's body, as he was pinned by those glowing rubies. His eyes flickered from the man, back to the painting and them down to him. He lifted a hand, pointing to the scripture that he created.

"What does that mean." He demanded. "Where did you see that, was it from the drugs?"

One-Eye blinked, standing up slowly, not even turning to look at what Cal was pointing to. Because he knew.

He paced calmly towards him, setting a hand on each shoulder. His eyes staring through his skull. Fingers clenched at his shoulder,.before sliding up his neck, thumbs circling at the base where the skin connects with each other. As he moved higher up his neck, he applied little pressure to his jawline, tracing it all the way down to his chin. Cupping his face in his large hands, One-Eye leaned forward, pressing his lips to his Cal's forehead as he mouthed the answer to his calling.

'I see...I know'

~~

Cal layed in his bed, silently, the moonlight was the only light in the room. Allowing him the quiet serenity of peace,.but in his mind it was a tidal wave of thoughts. After standing stick still after One-Eye's answer, he went through the whole day in silence. Nodding and shaking his head, blinking at the area if empty space he would find himself staring at, before going on with the day like everything was fine. It wasn't.  He wanted to scream, and strangle someone for answers. He wanted to know, why, how? He wanted to know what the man meant, what was he talking about. Had the Light shown him something?

One-Eye had been quiet as well, even though he was always quiet, the man seemed more silent than usual. He stayed completely still on the couch, switching from staring at the bandages, to having his eye closed. And now at night, Cal found himself tending at ever noise he heard. He couldn't tell if One-Eye was stalling around his house, or it was just the floorboards. Trying to shut his eyes for a minute, he found himself awaken  by the door to his room opening. He stayed still, motionless, like prey on alert of it's surroundings, while the predator stalked around it in circles. Waiting for a moment to strike .a moment to flee, but when One-Eye climbed onto bed with him,.he stayed motionless.

He cleared his throat, as the other man played down next to him, body closed to his, fitting like a missing puzzle piece. They stayed still and quiet, saved for the heavy ragged breathing coming from one of them, Cal was sure it was his own. But then he felt One-Eye's nose rubbing into his neck, scenting him, taking in great inhales like he was a drug. He yelled, his hands getting snagged by One-Eye's, and pulled over his head. Struggling had no affect, has he was pinned down by strong legs, it was there that he noticed One-Eye was naked.

"One-Eye..." He breathed, feeling as one I the other man's hands released his hands. His fingers, that were no longer had the bandages on them, skimmed down his body, pulling up his shirt slightly to feel the contracting muscles underneath.

The torn flesh on hos hands hadn't healed at all, but that didn't seem to bother the man as he continued to run a course hand up and down Cal's side. It was probably due to a high pain tolerance, from years of living through the worst kind, or One-Eye was just weird like that. It didn't matter after a minute to think on the subject, when those scarred hands started tugging down his boxers off his legs, tossing it off the bed.  Cal's breath hitched, his leg being grabbed and lifted upwards, as the other man's large sex slide between his cheeks. He could feel the precum, wet and warm as it slipped past his cheek, tubing and coaxing his cock to grow heavy, and hard.

They stayed motionless for a moment, the ragged breathing coming from both of the men. Cal trying to turn his head to the side, move away, but One-Eye kept a hold onto him. Jaws like a steel trap on the flesh of it's prey, he grumbled at Cal, shoving his nose in the crook of Cal's neck. Scenting his skin, lips trailing over the his pulse, and suddenly his teeth were clamping down on the younger man's neck. It was enough to make his body go stiff, one hand holding both his arm together, while the other held up his leg.

One-Eye went slow at first, moving his hips back and forth to get Cal used to the feeling. His foreskin pulling back as he pressed forward, only to be pushed back down. But he did not last long. He rumbled against Cal's neck, pressing his chest closer to the man as he started to quicken his pace. His bucking and rutting against him, as his cock slide in against his cheeks. Not enough to slide into his hole, but just close enough to tease the twitching hole. Cal moaned, unable to help it when his hips pressed back into the friction, as he moans into his arm, biting his bottom lip to see if he can stiffle his own noises.

But One-Eye seems to have different ideas, as he bites down harder on Cal's neck, breaking the skin enough for blood to start pouring our of the mark. He finds himself growing harder, as One-Eye begins to lap up the blood, like a big cat cleaning it's mates wound. Cal starts to wriggle in his hold, but falls completely unto the other man's hold, pressing his hips backwards into One-Eye's thrust, and moaning at the pleasuring pain. His breathing growing ragged and heavy with each thrust, Cal has had his plenty share of fucking before. With both men and women, but One-Eye completely throws the table over on the subject. He is bigger, that much is clear, and he isn't soft going with taking his pleasure from Cal. No, he is something carnal, animalistic behavior at it's finest. His wild thrust, and constant biting and claiming, throw Cal off as he tries to focus on one thing at a time. His body screams at the pain in his neck, but it also hums at the feeling of pleasure.

Warmth cooling itself in his abdomen, as he feels himself getting close to orgasm. He wants to scream and yell, pull the man off of him and snap. But he can't, he tries, god dies he try to push him off, but his body wants more, ans it will have more. Half of him wants to yell, the other half just wants to lay on his back and let One-Eye take him there, hold him down and have his way. To let his predatory desires let go, and for once just let his body be taken over, to play dead as prey in the claws of a predatory.

And, oh...is it beautiful.

"Ahh...Oh! One-Eye, please!!" Cal cries put, finger nails ripping into the skin on his hand.

Like a wipe snapping in the air, all of One-Eye's sudden movement hault's. Cal whimpers, squirming, he's not sure if it's from discomfort, or because he still yearns for the other man's harsh touch. A noise. Low and grating comes from behind him, and god does it send something primal running through his spine. He whines again as One-Eye starts to move away from him. He feels the older man, pull at his body, flipping him around so that his ass is raised into the air. Presenting himself to the man above him, he doesn't register One-Eye's body laying down on Cal. But he does feel it when One-Eye's cock starts to mercilessly rut against his ass. Hot breath down his neck,.skin tingling, hair raising.

So much, so little.

And then it all goes white, as his orgasm is ripped from him. He screams into the pillow, groaning at the pain and pleasure. His body suddenly going lax, bones feeling like puddy as everything suddenly goes dark, and warm.

~~

 

He stands on the podium, looking down at his fateful followers. The one's who have chosen to take their path, and follow him to the Garden, to the Light. Where their pain will be fixed, be taken away and given a new life of healing, and enlightenment. To open their eyes to the world around them.

"Usually, when I start with a quote by Plato," He smiles, as everyone starts to chuckle, smiling as they understand his inside joke. "But today, I'd like to start with something new."

"Adaption. What is it. To shed a new skin, and evolve into a new becoming of yourself? Or is it more? Are we really becoming something better than we were before, do we shed this old skin?  I believe this answer would be wrong for most, but I'd like to piping out a creature that has passed our human standards." He makes a smooth circle around the podium, motioning with his hands, before coming to a stop at the end.

"The serpent. The lying, deceiving snake that has whispered lies into our ears, and made us loose our place in the Garden. The creature forced to crawl around for the rest of it's life, as punishment for it's lying tounge. The venomed danged viper that frightens the children, and makes us wary of where we step. This creature has surpassed us in many ways."

"Evolution, has never helped the snake to grow legs, through time it has continued to crawl like the low life creature it is. But, the snake prevails. It continues through it's miserable life, crawling, and poisoning it's prey. But it changes through the years. The snakes skin sheds away from it's mold, and a new it continues to go through life."

"No more pain, no more shame, no more tears. The past has been left behind, cut off like it's tail when a predatory strikes. And when the tail is gone, it will regrow, fresh as new. Now, I bet your asking, why the Hell am I talking to ypu about snakes? Well let me tall you, that not all snakes are evil."

"In a way, if we could just see through life like the serpent does, then don't ypu think it would be...simple. We shed pur own skins to become new, to adapt out new surroundings. It is possible, I have seen it done before. I have seen a man beaten down by life, ruined, and in pain, scarred forever, ruse up from his ashes, and look to the sky. I have seen him shed his old skin, tear it off, piece by piece, rebirth a new from the shadow he once was. I saw him walk in the Light, I have watched him change into a creature unknown to man."

"I saw his pain, to just tear away his past skin, and throw away it all. He wanted to scream, so full of rage, confusion, and wrath. He was a beast, they pointed fingers at him, and would say, " There is a beast, who walks among us all. Clothed in fake skin he is, poorly it has been made." But do you know what a saw?"

He looks away from their faces, everyone holds their breath, waiting for his answer. But Cal does not look at them, he looks past the sea of followers, and to the darken corner of the room. There he sees the red eyed beast stare back at him, a wolf among sheep, and he is the only one to see past his disguise. Because the wolf has followed him to his bed, and shed his skin before him, showed him that he is not a monster, but alone.

Red eyes burn into the side of Cal's neck, where he had bitten him. Marked him.

"I saw a new beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Oliver and Rainy for the porn, XD theh are great with thag stuff. Also the snake speech is a little weird, but do try and keep it in mind for a later fic I will be writing, that invovles fallen angels, and Cal.
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved, and make me write faster!!!
> 
> Tell me how you liked it, or what you think will happen!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved and appreciated! Tell me what you think about it so far!
> 
> Next chapter will be....whenever, sorry, I have a lot of things on my plate, so it will be slow. But keep a look out!


End file.
